In certain prior art, multiple electric motors may be used to drive blades of a common assembly, such as a mower deck of a mower or a cutter. If the motors are presented with different loads, the more heavily loaded motor may perform inadequately or may reduce longevity because of thermal stress or mechanical stress. Accordingly, there is need for a method and system for controlling electric motors of a common assembly to enhance performance of one or both motors or to reduce the thermal or mechanical stress on one or both motors, for example.